The use of thermosetting resins or reactants to impart crease resistance and dimensional stability to textile materials is well-known in the art. These materials, known as "aminoplast resins", include the products of the reaction of formaldehyde with such compounds as urea, thiourea, ethylene urea, dihydroxyethylene urea, melamines or the like. A serious drawback to the use of such materials is that they contain free formaldehyde. This is present during the preparation and storage of the finishing agent and its use in treating textiles, on the treated fabric, and on the finished garments. Also, when the fabrics or garments made therefrom are stored under humid conditions, additional free formaldehyde is produced.
The problems associated with the presence of free formaldehyde on treated fabrics are well-known and considerable efforts have been made to produce formaldehyde-free textile fabrics. One solution to the problem has been to employ scavengers for the free formaldehyde. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,100 cyclic ethylene urea and propylene urea are disclosed as scavengers. Removal of the formaldehyde by reaction with phthalimide is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,058. U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,382 teaches certain nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compounds as scavengers.
Treating textiles with resin compositions that do not contain or evolve formaldehyde are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,565 describes finishing agents formed by the reaction of alkyl or aryl ureas or thioureas with glyoxal. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,332,586 and 4,300,898 describe alkylated glyoxal/cyclic urea condensates as crosslinking agents for textiles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,846 describes a finishing agent for textiles which is prepared by reacting urea or symmetrically disubstituted ureas in an aqueous solution with glyoxal. These agents, however, have the disadvantage of having marginal permanent press properties.
Good permanent properties have been achieved by applying an aqueous solution of a (hydroxyalkyl)urea or a .beta.-hydroxyalkyl amide crosslinking agent to a textile which is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/107,817, filed Jun. 30, 1998.
There continues to be a need for permanent press agents which are formaldehyde-free and environmentally safe. Such permanent press agents should also allow consumers the ability to provide permanent press properties easily and cost-effectively to clothing at home.